Fairy Tail
Fairy Tail Guild Fairy Tail (妖精の尻尾(フェアリーテイル) is the titular wizard's guild of the series, and the guild where the main protagonists of the series gather to perform jobs. It is considered to be one of the most powerful guilds in the series. However, its members are infamous for being rambunctious and causing extensive collateral damage during missions. For this reason, the Fairy Tail guild is seen as a nuisance by the Magic Council despite the guild members' heroic deeds, to the extent that the Magic Council actively tries to disband the guild. Fairy Tail's guildhall is stationed in Magnolia, a city located on the southern coast of the fictional country of Fiore. It is first depicted as a two-story public house with a pyramidal design. The first floor of the building serves as a lunch hall for its guild members to hang out, and contains a bulletin board where job requests are posted. The guild's most dangerous job requests, called S-Class jobs, are posted in the second floor of the building, which only S-Class wizards, who are officially recognized as the guild's most powerful members, are permitted to enter. As the series progresses, the guildhall is destroyed by Phantom Lord, a rival guild, but is later as a larger, more extravagant Gothic building. This building adds architectural features such as a stage, a recreation room, and an outdoor gift shop, swimming pool, and café. All of the guild's members are also permitted to enter the upper floors of the new building. Creator Hiro Mashima has insisted that the spelling of the guild's name, which is a play on the phrase "fairy tale," is intentional. In-universe, the guild is stated to have received its name from the mystery of whether or not fairies, which are considered as mythical creatures within the series, have tails. Becoming a Member Becoming a member of Fairy Tail requires little more than the simple approval of the guild master, regardless of strength capabilities or former allegiances. Mirajane, while talking to Lucy, explains that everyone in Fairy Tail carries the wounds of a sad past. Current Guild Master Makarov Makarov (マカロフ), is the "Master" of the guild. He is eighty-eight years old and is also one of the Ten Great Holy Mages. Makarov shows extreme dislike for the Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the council and the eccentricity of his guild. He encourages Fairy Tail to do what they feel is right, but he has shown some concern that Natsu, Ezra, and Gray will someday level a whole town. His magical abilities include Titan magic, giving him the ability to grow his body parts gigantic and his body into a giant sized version of himself, and can control various other forms of magic including fire, ice and wind, which give him an immense magical power. The members of his guild affectionately refer to him as Ji-san or grandpa. Makarov also sees all of his guild members as his own children and will do anything to protect them. He has a perverted side, shown when he states he wishes to be smashed by Lucy's breasts and subsequently spanks her many times as a punishment. When the Fairy Tail guild building was attacked by Phantom Lord, he didn't seem to care and shrugged off the situation, noting that Guild wars are forbidden. However, after the Shadow Gear team was ambushed in the night by Phantom Lord and crucified to a tree, he leads a full frontal attack against Phantom Lord. However, Makarov, distracted and upset, is ambushed by Aria from Phantom Lord, causing him to lose his magic and forcing the Fairy Tail guild to retreat. Erza noted that they wouldn't be able to defeat Jose without Makarov, and Polyushko noted that Makarov didn't think over the attack and rushed into things without considering his age, calling him a fool for acting this way. After recovering, Makarov returns and defeated Jose with his "Fairy Law," a powerful spell that only defeats those he considers his enemy. Afterwards, Aria attempts to attack him again, but Makarov easily dispatches him, showing Aria's previous victory was a fluke due to Makarov losing his focus. Given his advanced age, he considers retirement, but considers Laxus as too uncaring, Gildarts impossible for some unknown reason, Mist Gun as too reclusive, and Erza as too young and brash to succeed him as guild master. After hearing the damages made by the team Erza-Lucy-Gray-Natsu-Happy from Mirajane, he cried that it's impossible to retire by now.